


Better

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2020 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron week 2020Day 6: Date - “Right now I’m thinking about a shot of whiskey.”Robert and Aaron's first date post prison
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Better

“Daddy!” Seb came running down the road to Robert. “Daddy wait!”

He was six now, turning seven in a few weeks, and Robert could cry every time he called him daddy.

He’d been in prison for almost 5 years and when he was released after winning an appeal based on new evidence, he didn’t know what to do or where to go. He’d spent a few days holed up in a B&B in Southampton before deciding he wanted to see his son. He knew Seb was living with Aaron. His solicitor had told him he’d sorted it after Lachlan had escaped prison somehow and finished what he’d started with Rebecca.

When he stepped off the bus in Emmerdale, he’d seen Aaron walking down the street with Seb skipping next to him, he had actually cried. Seeing the love of his life and his little boy again after all that time really did a number on him.

Of course the first time he came face to face with Aaron again, without Seb standing right next to him, was nothing short of explosive. Robert had taken every insult and every part of Aaron’s rants, which had only made him angrier.

Which in turn had ended in Aaron kissing him and a quickie in the portacabin while Vinny kept Seb entertained outside.

They’d tried to convince each other that it was a mistake and wouldn’t happen again. That they’d just stay friends for Seb’s sake. Only neither of them wanted to be just friends. So after a few weeks they’d decided to give things another go, but that they would take it slow.

Which was also when Seb had started calling him daddy and Robert realised he knew who he was. That Aaron had told him about him.

“Daddy!” Seb yelled again as Robert waited for him outside the café.

“Hey mate.” Robert greeted him when he’d reached him.

“Daddy I need to ask you something.”

“Oh really now?” he asked, looking over Seb’s head to Aaron who was following behind with an amused smile on his face.

“It’s almost my birthday.” Seb announced, making Robert smile.

“I know. I can’t believe you’re turning 7 already. Are you excited?”

Seb nodded.

“Daddy said I could have a party.”

“Yeah? That’s great. Are you going to invite friends from school?”

“No. I want to invite you. Will you come to my party daddy?”

Robert swallowed thickly.

“Me? Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather play games with your friends?”

Seb shook his head.

“No. I want you. And daddy.” He told Robert. “And maybe Isaac.”

Robert laughed.

“If you’re sure you want me to come to your party, I’ll be happy to be there.” He promised Seb.

“Yay!” the boy cheered and hugged Robert. “It’s going to be the best birthday ever!”

“Yeah, we’ll make sure of it.” Aaron told him. “Now why don’t you go inside and order a milkshake and tell Brenda I’ll be in, in a minute.” He said and gently pushed Seb towards the café door. “I have to talk to your dad for a minute. Make sure he buys you the right present.”

“Can I have a cupcake too?” Seb tried.

“Sure. Why not. Tell Brenda I said it’s ok.”

Seb happily ran into the café yelling Brenda’s name and announcing daddy Aaron said he could have a cupcake.

“Did you put him up to this?” Robert asked when Seb was out of earshot.

“What? No. You’re his dad, he wants to have you there for his birthday. You’ve never been with him on his birthday…”

“Did you tell him that?”

Aaron shook his head.

“No. But he’s happy you’re back in his life and wants to share this with you.”

“What about you? Are you happy I’m back?”

Aaron gave him a small smile.

“You know I am.” He said and reached out to squeeze Robert’s arm. “That’s also kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…”

“About me being back?”

“About me being happy you’re back… I uh… was hoping you uhm… would want to go for a drink? With me? Away from this place.”

“Like a date?” Robert asked and then smiled. “Aaron Dingle are you asking me out on a date?”

“It’s Sugden-Dingle. And yes, yes I am. I know we said we’d take it slow but… I’d like to just spend an evening with you, having a pint and talking bollocks in a pub somewhere.”

“That… sounds really good. I’d love to. As long as it’s not the tipsy monk.” Robert said and they both laughed.

“No don’t worry, I was thinking more something along the lines of Bar West?”

“Oh is that restaurant we like still there? The Greek place?”

“Where we went for my birthday?”

“Yeah. With the waitress that kept flirting with you even though you were wearing a wedding ring.” Robert said and without thinking his eyes flicked down to Aaron’s hand. His ring less hand.

“So uhm.. when do you want to go? We should make reservations. Tomorrow?” Aaron said quickly, trying to talk over the awkward moment. “I’ll have to find someone to watch Seb though. Maybe Moira… since I don’t think my mum will take him if she knows who I’m going out with.”

Chas, and Paddy too for that matter, hadn’t exactly welcomed Robert back with open arms, and when Seb had excitedly told her daddy Aaron kissed daddy Robert, Chas had been less than pleased. To put it mildly. She’d actively tried to talk Aaron into breaking things off with Robert and even instructed Paddy to babysit him so he couldn’t meet up with Robert. Until Aaron had had enough, kicked Paddy out of the house and told his mum to let him live his life.

“I’m sorry I caused trouble for you with your mum…”

Aaron shook his head.

“You didn’t. It was about time I stood up to her and made my own decisions.” He told Robert. “And right now, I choose you.”

Robert smiled and wished he could lean forward and just kiss Aaron, like he’d done so many times before.

“I’m glad.”

“So… tomorrow? I’ll text Moira. See if she’s free.”

“No, wait, Charity can take him. She owes me.” Robert grinned. “I kept Kirin busy the other day while she got Johnny back from his mate’s because she forgot it was his day with him.”

When Robert had returned to the village, Vic had welcomed him back and offered him her box room again right away. Only that didn’t last long. After a fight about Robert taking a restraining order out on Wendy, for him, Seb, and Aaron, Robert had packed his bag and moved into the B&B. Or rather, that was his plan. On the way over there he’d gotten talking to Charity and she’d offered him her spare room in Jacob’s Fold.

Aaron laughed.

“That sounds like Charity. Are you sure you want to leave him with her?”

“She’s not that bad. And Seb knows how to dial 999 if needed, doesn’t he?” Robert said and laughed. “I’ll deal with Charity, you book a table for us?”

“Sure. Tomorrow at 8?”

“Yeah sounds good. I’m looking forward to it.” Robert said and couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to kiss Aaron’s cheek. “It’s a date.”

The next day his confidence and excitement had turned into full on nerves and borderline panic.

“Will you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy.” Charity said, annoyed.

“Sorry… I’m just nervous. How do I look?” Robert asked, flattening none existent creases in his shirt.

Charity shrugged.

“Fine.”

“Fine? Just fine? Oh god this is going to be a disaster.”

“Do you really think he’s going to call the whole thing off because you’re wearing the wrong shirt?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know. Right now I’m thinking about a shot of whiskey.” Robert told her. “And not much else.”

Charity rolled her eyes.

“It’s Aaron. You two have been married for ages.”

“We’re not married anymore… I sent him divorce papers the day he came to see me in prison the first time. I’d just heard I was getting transferred to the other side of the country… I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Yes, I know. I was there for the fallout of your idiotic decisions.”

“I was trying to set him free!”

“It didn’t really work out that well did it? And either way, you’re back now, you two still love each other, now get out of here while I look after your kid or he’ll never take you back.”

Robert smiled. He was still nervous as hell but Charity being this confident about him and Aaron working things out made him feel better.

“But what if it’s not the same? What if we can’t get back to where we were before?”

“Why should you? You’re not the same, he’s not the same, it’s not going to be the same.” Charity shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t work or that it won’t work.”

“Since when are you such an expert on relationships?”

“I’m not. But I know you two. You’re not going to be living in my spare room for long.”

“We’re taking things slow.” Robert insisted. “We want to do it right this time.”

“Who cares about doing things right? Do what makes you happy. If that’s jumping back into bed with your husband the second you see him, then go for it! Seize the day!” Charity told him, getting up and poking his chest for emphasis. “Don’t make me throw my dead wife in your face.” She warned him. “Who, by the way, would agree with me.”

“She probably would.” Robert smiled. “I’m sorry I missed everything… I would’ve sent her a letter if I’d known she was ill… or called.”

“Well that wouldn’t have fit into your setting Aaron free masterplan very well, now would it?”

“Still. I put flowers on her grave. To still sort of pay my respects.”

“Soppy git.” Charity said, then softened. “She would have appreciated that, I’m sure.”

Suddenly there was knock on the door and screaming from upstairs at the same time.

“You, go have sex with your husband in the back of a taxi in Vanessa’s honour, I’ll go deal with that.” Charity pointed at the ceiling while pushing Robert towards the door with her other hand and opened it. “I won’t wait up. Hi Aaron.” She turned around before Aaron could reply. “You three better not have drawn blood up there!” she warned the boys as she walked towards the stairs.

“Everything ok here?” Aaron asked. He’d dropped Seb off with Robert that morning so they could have the day together before his sleepover with Moses and Johnny. “Maybe I should’ve asked Moira after all.”

“It’s fine. I think. It’s all from the Charity Dingle guide to parenting.” Robert said laughingly as he shrugged on his jacket. “And Noah is home too.”

Aaron nodded.

“Alright. Ready to go? I was thinking we could take a taxi so we can both have a drink? I booked one for in about 5 minutes.” He checked his watch and Robert noticed it was the watch Aaron had given them on their wedding day.

“You wear it?”

“Oh… uh… yeah… I know you wanted Seb to have it but… he was still too young then and now… I don’t know, it felt right. Made me feel closer to you.”

Robert smiled.

“It suits you.”

The taxi arrived and they got into the back together. Aaron told the driver where to go and as they drove out of the village, he sat a little closer to Robert and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. They didn’t talk much but kept constantly sneaking glances at each other.

In the restaurant a waitress showed them to their table and much to Robert’s surprise it was the same one they’d sat at the first time they were there.

“Here’s your menu, take your time, and just give me a shout when you’ve made your decision. Can I take your drinks order?”

“We’ll have a bottle of red please, thank you.” Aaron ordered and the waitress disappeared.

They chatted over drinks and dinner about everything from Robert going back to work for Home James, to Aaron’s explaining how he’d ended up hiring Vinny, and finally settled on Seb.

“He reminds me of you more every day.” Aaron told Robert, a fond smile on his face. “He’s got his teachers wrapped around his little finger.” He said laughingly. “He kept me sane while you were away.”

Robert reached over the table to grab Aaron’s hand.

“I’m sorry I shut you out. I thought I was doing what was best for you.”

Aaron nodded.

“I know. Now.” He said and sat up a little straighter. “He keeps asking me when you’re coming home…”

“I don’t expect anything, I’m happy to just -”

“No, Robert, I know…but… I… want you to come home too.” Aaron interrupted. “You and me… we work better together. We’re a family and Seb knows it too. We miss you. So will you? Come home?”

Robert nodded and bit his lip as he tried very hard not to cry, especially when Aaron pulled out a chain from under his shirt with their wedding rings on it.

“Let’s make it official?”

“Yeah. Ok.” Robert held out his hand and let Aaron put his ring back on before doing the same to him.

As the night went on Robert realised that while things may not the same as before, and a lot had happened since the last time they were here, it didn’t matter. They were still them, only this time around, they were better.


End file.
